Lunar Assault (game script)
Lunar Assault (game script) >Castle Kagia Zorkowa: Prince Sokara, please wait here while I summon the ruler. Sokara: Of course. >Zorkowa leaves Rubio: The ruler is away? Sokara: Out training, I'd wager. The rulers of Kagia prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics. Rubio: A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh... Ascald: Am I now? ...Please, do go on! Rubio: Huh? >Ascald enters Sokara: You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The ruler, I presume? Ascald: One of them, yes—the East-Ruler. My name is Ascald. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Sokara. You are welcome in Regna Kagia. Sokara: Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Delyrans have been ransacking your border villages? Ascald: Yes. Those Gudorian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Gudorians must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours. Sokara: Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put. Ascald: Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Kagia, we appreciate plain speech. Sokara: In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards... Ascald: ...Ha ha! Now that's Kagian diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Kagian troops for Delyra. Koshka: What?! Why not?! Ascald: I lack the authority. Sokara: Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the ruler? Ascald: As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Kagia, the rulers of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Ruler won the last tournament, you see, and so... Sokara: So we are to receive no aid at all? Ascald: Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions. Sokara: What does that have to do with us? Ascald: The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become reigning ruler, I will grant your alliance. Sokara: I would have assumed Delyrans had no place in such Kagian traditions. Ascald: Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead rulers! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make. Sokara: There is no choice, East-Ruler. My people are desperate. We face not only Gudorians's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Sirens. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel. Ascald: Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Sokara. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Ruler. Sokara: He shall be defeated by Delyra’s necessity. Ascald: Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade! >Preparations End Koshka: Sokara! Look! Sokara: I see him... Lunaria: ...... Sokara: Lunaria! One question, before we begin? Lunaria: ...... Sokara: ...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us! Animated Cutscene - Two Ragnaroks >Lunaria draws his Ragnarok Sokara: Where did you get that? There's no way... >Sokara and Lunaria begin to fight. Sokara: Tell me— Who taught you to fight like that? Lunaria: My father! >Start Chapter >Slide Guide 27 – Danger Area Rubio: Lunaria is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance. > Attacking Lunaria Lunaria: Let us fight with honor. May the best soldier win! > Attacking Lunaria with Sokara Sokara: Who is your father? Lunaria: I've said enough for one day, sir. Sokara: Hmph. Is that how it is? Koshka owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Ruler and the interests of Delyra. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you. Lunaria: Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who! >Defeating Lunaria Lunaria: Impressive...if not surprising... >After Chapter Dialogue Ascald: Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Delyra with the soldiers she needs. Sokara: Truly? Thank you, East-Ruler. Ascald: I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate! >Ascald leaves, Hardo enters Hardo: Bah! Any excuse for a party and Ascald jumps on it... Sokara: I'm sorry, have we met? Hardo: I'm the West-Ruler you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man. Sokara: What do you know about him? Hardo: You mean that "Callum"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended. Koshka: He's so dark and mysterious... *siiigh* Rubio: Sounds like Lunaria's got at least one fan... Koshka: Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he? Sokara: And YOU'RE sort of dreaming! Koshka: Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding. Demiri: Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately. Sokara: Right as always, Demiri. Hardo: Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you. >Lansu enters Lansu: ...... Hardo: This is Lansu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Callum, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Callum bested him so quickly. Koshka: Callum beat him? But he looks so big and strong... >Koshka approaches Lansu. Lansu: Away, woman! Koshka: Hey! Wh-what did I say?! Hardo: Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lansu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a ruler. Consider him West Kagia's contribution to the Delyran cause. Sokara: You're certain about this? Hardo: Yes, yes. He's your man now. Sokara: And Lansu? You have no objections? Lansu: He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear. Sokara: ...All right then. Welcome aboard. >Save >Scene Change to Delyrus Arcturakos: ...Then Regna Kagia will support Delyra? Thank you, Sokara. I knew sending you was the right choice. Sokara: You should see Kagia's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from— >Jade enters Jade: Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring forth alarming news! Arcturakos: Jade! Slow down, please! What's happened? Jade: Gudorian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter. Koshka: B-but that would be...Maline! Sokara, we have to do something! Jade: There's more. King Garea of Gudora claims Lady Maline invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this "insult." Sokara: And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Gudora? Arcturakos: Peace, Sokara. We must keep our wits about us. Sokara: We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Delyra at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him! Jade: I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Gudora that such actions have consequences. Arcturakos: I understand your feelings, Sokara. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Delyrans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Garea. Koshka: Arc, no! You can't! Jade: Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith! Arcturakos: So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maline to die? No. I will not accept that. Jade: ...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though. Sokara: I'm going too. ...Someone has to save you from your good intentions. Koshka: And I want to be there for you AND Maline! Arcturakos: As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine. >Scene change Sokara: Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Gudorian border. >Rikkert enters Rikkert: Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?! Sokara: Rikkert? How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission. Rikkert: But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself! Sokara: I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good. >All leave but Rikkert Rikkert: "Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am? ...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be! >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts